


Running Out of Time

by Oh_Shiny



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Shiny/pseuds/Oh_Shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth pays a little visit to Sarah to deliver a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I want to continue with this or not, kind of lost my steam with it.
> 
> Edited 28/06/2015

Sarah let out a small gasp, the fingertips that glided a path over the underside of her breasts and down her stomach caused goose bumps to erupt over her body. They came to rest at her hips, applying a light pressure as thumbs massaged in a circle, slowly inching inwards towards the apex of her thighs. Another small moan slipped from her as a tongue darted out to flick over a nipple. Arching her back Sarah offered more of herself to the warm mouth that enclosed over the tip of her breast, biting her bottom lip as teeth gently scraped over the sensitive tip while fingers plucked and pinched at its twin.

“More,” Sarah begged in a whisper.

She felt him smile against her flesh as his hand slid between her thighs and nudged them apart. Her breathing quickened, his fingers skimming over her outer lips and she felt the warm coil in the pit of her stomach cinch tighter. He teased her, his fingers stroking over the slick warm skin making circles around the little nub of nerves but never making contact. She let out a whimper, thrusting her hips upwards then pouting her lips when he chuckled at her impatience.

“What do you want more of, Sarah?” he asked, his voice sounding huskier when laced with lust and desire.

A small shiver traveled down Sarah’s spine and she opened her eyes to gaze into the depths of the miss-matched iris’ that hovered above her, then frowned at the mischief she saw in them.

“What do you think?” It came out a bit more snappish than she'd intended it to. His mouth widen from a teasing smirk into a grin that showed his slightly longer than natural incisors.

“No need to be so touche, princess.”

He brought his face down to Sarah’s, brushing his lips over hers as his thumb brushed lightly over her nub, back and forth.

“If I give you more will you come with me when I go? Will you be mine forever?” Sarah didn't have to think about her answer but found it hard to form the words as she felt his thumb push down on her and rub over her clit in a circular motion. She moaned into his shoulder, latching onto him with her teeth as she buried her hands into the soft strands of his pale hair.

“Promise me, Sarah Promise me you will be mine and I will give you the pleasure your body is trembling for. I will give you the world if you come with me.” Two of his fingers had slid down, the tips playing at her entrance waiting for her answer. Sarah angled her hips up, seeking more of his hand only for him to pull it away from her. She brought her head away from the crook of his neck to stare up at him through her lashes.

“Yes--yes, Jareth. I will come with you. I will be yours.” He smirked with satisfaction as he plunged two fingers into her. Sarah cried out, thrusting her hips up to meet him as he removed his fingers then thrust them back in again. 

“Good girl,” Jareth drawled in her ear.

 

* * *

 

Sarah’s eyes fluttered open as a loud moan escaped from between her lips. Her breath came out in small pants and the throb between her thighs slowly started to dissipate as she came to the realization that she was at home and in her bed. At home in her bed alone and definitely not in the midst of getting finger fucked by a certain Goblin King. She let out a small groan and as she had in her dream, pouted at the lack of sexual release she was receiving.

“Lovely dream you were having. You must have a wonderful imagination.”

Sarah’s body tensed as that all to familiar drawl pricked at her ears. She slowly turned her head to the side, dreading the moment her eyes would settle on him. That was if he was even there. There was still the chance that she had finally gone bat shit insane, and she really was rooting for that chance. Far more easier to deal with the Jareth in her head than the real Jareth that could possibly be somewhere in the vicinity to her right. _Fuck, no such luck._

Sarah couldn't help but glare at him. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

There his Royal Majesty was in all his glory, with that self-assured cocky smirk spread out on his face as he sat on the stool to her vanity, leaning back with his elbows resting on the edge of the varnished dresser and his legs stretched out in front of him, crossing at the ankles. Sarah tried to morph her face into a scowl. She really was rather annoyed with this intrusion on her privacy and she really did want to just get up and smack that smirk right off of his face but unfortunately her body was still very much in a state of desire and she was finding it slightly hard to gather the tendrils of her anger together. _Whatever you do, just don’t look at his bulge. You know it’s there so avoid it! Crap. Why did I look?_

Her fingers gave a twitch with the need to hit herself in the head as Jareth’s smirk widened while he watched her eye’s linger on that particular part of his anatomy. With shaky hands she pushed herself up into a sitting position, her forehead crinkling with the scowl she was finally able to summon forth.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing here?” she asked.

“My, my, Sarah. Such language should not be coming from a mouth as pretty as yours.” Sarah rolled her eyes, the corners of her lips twitching with a suppressed smile at the slight clenching of his jaw at what he obviously considered to be a rude gesture.

“As petulant as ever. Nice to see that some things haven’t changed. I really had hoped that by now you would have matured,” he spoke in a bored manner as he sat up straight, uncrossed his legs then plucked a small fairy ornament from Sarah’s vanity and set about examining it.

“I am not petulant, I just don’t appreciate waking up during the night to find you in my bedroom. So, what do you want?” Sarah crossed her arms over her chest as he moved his attention back to her.

“How could you not appreciate my presence here when you were clearly dreaming about me?” Jareth asked, his smug expression setting Sarah’s desire to dwindle down to mere embers and a blush to blossom over her cheeks.

“For your information, not that I should have to explain myself to you of all beings, but I was not dreaming about you.” She kept her tone sweet, hoping to irritate him into leaving.

Jareth moved before Sarah could react. In a matter of seconds he had gone from sitting on the other side of the room to his face a scant few inches from hers, his palms flat on the bed and arms either side of her caging Sarah in. She felt a small twinge of fear bounce it's way up her spine.

“I do not appreciate being lied to, Sarah. We both know that you want nothing more than to feel me thrusting inside of you but since you insist on playing childish games I can wait. I can wait until you are begging for me to fuck you, just like you did in your dream.” He smirked down at her, his words making her cheeks flood with more heat as the anger inside of her started to boil to the surface.

How dare he? She never called for him, he had no right to be here in her personal space trying to do whatever it was he was trying to do. She really didn't know if his intention was to seduce or intimidate her--maybe it was both.

“You are such an asshole,” Sarah spat the words as she glared at him.

“Being honest and telling things like they are doesn't make me an asshole, princess.” Jareth’s smirk softened into a small smile as he brought his hand up to stroke the back of his fingers along Sarah’s cheek bone. She stiffened under him and his smile faded. Pushing himself away from the bed, he walked back over to the vanity to lean against it, his face taking on a darkness that Sarah had never seen before as he started to fade from her sight.

“I thought I should warn you; your time is running out.” There was an angry bitterness to his voice that made Sarah flinch.

“What do you mean my time is running out?” Sarah asked, scrabbling to the side of the bed.

“Maybe if you had been more hospitable I would have explained. Thirteen hours, princess. Happy twenty first birthday.”

The grandfather clock in the downstairs hall struck the stroke of midnight and Sarah couldn't ignore the dread that welled up inside of her as she stared at the empty space in front of her vanity where Jareth had stood.


End file.
